Zelda: The Ledgend of Link
by alamaniac27
Summary: A quick bio of our hero, Link. Note: The information is fake, some dates are real (like his fairy coming the day Zelda64 came out.) but most are still fake. Enjoy anyway.
1. Default Chapter

Zelda: The Legend of Link  
  
Yes, Link. The star of all Zelda games, but what was life for him before saving Hyrule, a number of times?  
  
Link was born May 13, 1986, in Hyrule Castle Town. When he was but a mere boy, age 2, his mom discovered she had an incurable decease, still unknown to man. Link's dad, the unstoppable man he was, started off to find a cure, leaving Link with his hardly living mother. The mother was eventually overrun by the decease, and died. The father, was suspected of dying from exhaustion.   
  
Still young Link, now only days away from his third birthday, was left in care with the Kokori, in Kokori Forest. Saria, soon to be links best friend, treated Link like she would her own child. You must note here that Kokori do not grow up, so Saria would not grow any older than she was at the time, which was around the age of 12. Link was raised as a Kokori, playing, living, and sharing with the other inhabitants of the forest, but there is one thing the other kids had that Link didn't have yet, his own fairy. Every child had one, not as a gift or a treat, but they had them. Saria knew Link was not one of her kind, but she treated him like he was, so Link had no idea he wasn't Kokori, and wondered about his fairy's absence.  
  
By the time link was 11, he didn't think as much about missing fairy. It was only one day before his 12th birthday, when his destined fairy came. The Great Deku Tree, watcher and caretaker of the forest, had sent his own fairy to Link.   
  
Suspicious about this sudden gift, from a creature he had never met, Link paid a small visit to the Deku Tree. The tree had been cursed, by a dark, evil person named Ganondorf. Ganondorf, the evil person he is, cursed the Deku Tree so he, Ganandorf, could own the forest, and have the tree's power. With the forest in his palm, he could just as soon conquer the rest of Hyrule. Power was the only thing he wanted. The power of the Triforce.  
  
Now, I realize I'm getting away from the subject of Link, but you must know the story of the Triforce.   
  
The Triforce contains the essence of the gods, they were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the Earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the Earth to give the spirit of Law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law. These three great Goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the Golden Sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence.   
  
The Deku Tree's curse was breakable, but in order for that to happen, Link had to go inside. The inside had been, surprisingly, overcome by monsters. In fact, to break the curse, you had to destroy these monsters, but not necessarily the ones right in front of him, but the one in charge of the curse. Ghoma, a large spider, held the key to freeing the Deku Tree. Link took little time to eliminate this character, and saved the Deku tree, but only for a short time.  
  
Once freed from the evil curse, the tree had only seconds to live. In his last breath, he had asked Link to go on and protect Hyrule from evil. Once Link had bid his farewells, he set off to Hyrule Castle, to visit Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule, but there was one person he hadn't seen yet. Saria, his friend for as long as he could remember, had not even been seen that day, Though waiting would only increase the chances of failure, and Hyrule becoming a place only for the dead.  
  
Link wished Saria would have been there. For her too see him. For him too see her. A last memory of the forest. Well, as luck would have it, Saria just happened to be right there at the entrance to Hyrule Field, with a good-bye gift in hand. A mere ocarina, but a perfect rememberable thing for the occasion.  
  
That was the end of the forest, or was it. Poor Link had no idea of how is adventure would end. 


	2. Zelda: The Ledgend of Link (continued)

Link continued his way to Hyrule, through the trees and grasses of Hyrule Field, on toward the town where he would meet Zelda, princess of Hyrule. He made his way into the town, and to the castle.   
  
Once in the garden for the castle, he ran into an interesting girl who sang with a strange voice. Her name was Malon. She helped her dad, Talon, run things at Lon Lon Ranch, just south of the castle. Her dad was delivering milk, and she was waiting for him.  
  
After Listening to Malon's story, Link continued through the garden to the front gate. Once he made his way inside, he was greeted by Zelda, who had bee having strange dreams lately. Her dreams included prophecies. Prophecies of a forest boy, with a fairy, helping her to protect Hyrule.  
  
Zelda finally came out and asked him if he would save Hyrule. Link knew he had to, and accepted her request.  
  
When link had finished all pre tasks, and had gathers important belongings, he set of to the castle again, but once he got near, danger came close.  
  
Zelda had came racing out of the castle, being carried by her nanny Impa, and flew past Link. She tossed a small blue item in the castle moat, and disappears from sight.  
  
When Link had turned around to recover the item, a tall dark person, unknown to Link, had been standing there.  
  
"Which way did they go, boy?" asked the man, "Surely you saw a white horse run by just now."  
  
Link didn't respond, he did not know what to say, but he drew his sward, ready to defend his right.  
  
"Haha!" said the man, "You want to fight me? You do not have the strength to defeat the great Ganondorf."  
  
Link jumped at the name. Ganandorf, that was the name The Deku Tree had told him, but what did he want from Zelda?   
  
Ganondorf then grew a huge fireball in his hand and heaved it toward Link. Link tried to dodge, but the speed was too quick for him. He had been hit. Ganondorf fled the scene as Link got up. Then Link remembered the item, that Zelda had thrown into the moat.   
  
Link dived into the moat and recovered the object. It was an ocarina. It wasn't dull, like the one Saria gave him, but shiny blue.  
  
As if telepathy, Link heard the voice of Zelda. She said, "Link, can you hear me? This ocarina is the key to opening the door of time. Find your way to the Temple of Time, and play this song in front of the alter."  
  
Note filled the air, and Link did not need the notes on paper, for the notes in his mind was on paper itself.  
  
Link ran to the temple, just Right of the castle, and went inside. The inside was not like a normal place, but a church without any seats. Only an alter and a gigantic door.  
  
Link stood in front of the alter and, as instructed, played the song.  
  
The door flew inward, and the song again filled the air.   
  
Link entered the door. He did not know what to expect inside.   
  
The inside was dark. Only his fairy lit up the area. He saw a sword. He knew the sword too. He had never been told about it, but he knew what it was.  
  
It was the legendary master sword. The most needed item for the hero of time, but, was that him? Was he the hero of Time?  
  
In the middle of this thought, the dark stranger, Ganondorf, appeared in the door.  
  
"As thought." He said, "You, the forest boy holds the key to the master sword. Give me it now."  
  
Link didn't know what happened, but he had somehow fallen asleep, and somehow had been awakened in front of the alter. His fairy had said good-bye, and left. (This would make allot of since for people who have beaten Ocarina of Time.)  
  
He returned to the forest, not sure why though, because he somehow knew he wasn't Kokori, but couldn't point out what he was. 


End file.
